We study the mechanism by which transcription is regulated by activators, repressors, terminators, and anti-terminators as well as the by DNA structure. We use the galactose and lactose operons in Escherichia coli and bacteriophage lambda as experimental systems. We report several discoveries made this year. Antiparallel DNA loop in Gal repressosome visualized by atomic force microscopy. DNA looping is often involved in positive and negative regulation of gene transcription in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. The transcription of the gal operon of Escherichia coli from two overlapping promoters P1 and P2 is negatively regulated via Gal repressosome assembly. It involves binding of two dimeric Gal repressor proteins (GalR) to two operators, OE and OI, flanking the two promoters, and formation of 113 bp DNA loop due to tetramerization of the two bound GalR dimers. The process requires negatively supercoiled DNA and the presence of the histone-like protein HU. Previous modeling of the repressosome based on evaluation of DNA elastic energy suggested a mutual antiparallel, rather than parallel, orientation of the two gal operators in an under-twisted DNA loop. To visualize the Gal loop by atomic force microscopy (AFM), plasmid DNA molecules were constructed with increased distance between the two operators. The AFM results demonstrated the formation of an antiparallel DNA loop in the Gal repressosome consistent with our earlier hypothesis. Importantly, the overall shape of the GalR mediated loop proved to be indistinguishable from that in the chimerical loop of the same size containing two lac operators (instead of two gal operators) and formed by LacI. In addition, a possibility of the gal operon repression mediated by GalR in the absence of HU was shown in the new DNA constructs. DNA trajectory in the Gal repressosome. Structure-based genetic analysis indicated that GalR homodimers interact directly and form a V-shaped stacked tetramer in the Gal repressosome, further stabilized by HU binding to an architecturally critical position on the DNA. In this scheme of GalR tetramerization, the alignment of the operators in the DNA loop could be in either parallel (PL) or antiparallel (AL) mode. As each mode can have two alternative geometries differing in the mutual stacking of the OE- and OI-bound GalR dimers, it is possible to have four different DNA trajectories in the repressosome. Feasibilities of these trajectories were tested by in vitro transcription repression assays, first by isolating GalR mutants with altered operator specificity and then by constructing four different potential loops with mutant GalR heterodimers bound to specifically designed hybrid operators in such a way as to give rise to only one of the four putative trajectories. Results show that OE and OI adopt a mutual antiparallel orientation in an under-twisted DNA loop, consistent with the energetically optimal structural model. In this structure the center of the HU-binding site is located at the apex of the DNA loop. The approach reported here can be used to distinguish between otherwise indistinguishable DNA trajectories in complex nucleoprotein machines. Supercoiling and denaturation in GalR/HU-mediated DNA looping. The overall topology of DNA profoundly influences the regulation of transcription and is determined by DNA flexibility as well as the binding of proteins that induce DNA torsion, distortion, and/or looping. GalR is thought to repress transcription from the two promoters of the gal operon of Escherichia coli by forming a DNA loop of approximately 40 nm of DNA that encompasses the promoters. Associated evidence of a topological regulatory mechanism of the transcription repression is the requirement for a supercoiled DNA template and the histone-like heat unstable nucleoid protein (HU). By using single-molecule manipulations to generate and finely tune tension in DNA molecules, we directly detected GalR/HU-mediated DNA looping and characterized its kinetics, thermodynamics, and supercoiling dependence. The factors required for gal DNA looping in single-molecule experiments (HU, GalR and DNA supercoiling) correspond exactly to those necessary for gal repression observed both in vitro and in vivo. Our single-molecule experiments revealed that negatively supercoiled DNA, under slight tension, denatured to facilitate GalR/HU-mediated DNA loop formation. Such topological intermediates may operate similarly in other multiprotein complexes of transcription, replication, and recombination. Asynchronous basepair openings in transcription initiation: CRP enhances the rate-limiting step. The mechanism of isomerization (basepair openings) during transcription initiation by RNA polymerase at the galP1 promoter of Escherichia coli was investigated by 2-aminopurine (2,AP) fluorescence. The fluorescence of 2,AP is quenched in DNA duplex and enhanced when the basepair is distorted or deformed. The increase of 2,AP fluorescence was used to monitor basepair distortion at several individual positions in the promoter. We observed that basepair distortions during isomerization are a multi-step process. Three distinct hitherto unresolved steps in kinetic terms were observed, where significant fluorescence change occurs: a fast step with a half-life of around 1 s, which is followed by two slower steps occurring with a half-life in the range of minutes at 25 degrees C. Contrary to commonly held expectations, basepairs at different positions opened by 2,AP assays without any obvious pattern, suggesting that basepair opening is an asynchronous multi-step process. cAMP.CRP, which activates transcription at galP1, enhanced the rate-limiting step. GalR Represses galP1 by Inhibiting the Rate-determining Open Complex Formation Through RNA Polymerase Contact: A GalR Negative Control Mutant. GalR represses the galP1 promoter by a DNA looping-independent mechanism. Equilibrium binding of GalR and RNA polymerase to DNA, and real-time kinetics of base pair distortion (isomerization) showed that the equilibrium dissociation constant of RNA polymerase-P1 closed complexes is largely unaffected in the presence of saturating GalR, indicating that mutual antagonism (steric hindrance) of the regulator and the RNA polymerase does not occur at this promoter. In fluorescence kinetics with 2-AP labeled P1 DNA, GalR inhibited the slower of the two-step basepair distortion process. We isolated a negative control nc GalR mutant, S29R, which while bound to the operator DNA was incapable of looping-independent repression of P1. Based on these results and previous demonstration that repression requires the C-terminal domain of the alpha subunit (alpha-CTD) of RNA polymerase, we propose that GalR establishes contact with alpha-CTD at the last resolved isomerization intermediate, forming a kinetic trap. A mutant spacer sequence between -35 and -10 elements makes the Plac promoter hyperactive and cAMP receptor protein-independent. To determine whether the spacer region between the -35 and -10 elements plays any sequence-specific role, we randomized the GC-rich sequence ((-20)CCGGCTCG(-13)) within the spacer region of the cAMP-dependent lac promoter and selected an activator-independent mutant, which showed extraordinarily high intrinsic activity. The hyperactive promoter is obtained by incorporation of a specific 10-bp-long AT-rich DNA sequence within the spacer, referred to as the -15 sequence, which must be juxtaposed to the upstream end of the -10 sequence for the hyperactivity.